On The Run
by DestielKlaine
Summary: Peter and Claire are on the run, hiding from Nathan and Sylar. Nathan and Sylar want to create a force powerful enough to defeat someone worse than Sylar. Will Peter and Claire give up their love and join Nathan and Sylar in a battle that could destroy the Earth? *AU*
1. Chapter 1

"RUN!," Peter shouted as buildings were falling behind him and Claire. It had been months, but Nathan has finally tracked them down in this abandoned city. Nothing was stopping Nathan from destroying everything in this place to get to them. And now that he's buddies with Sylar, things are different than they were used to care about Peter's well-being, but now all he wants is to capture Peter and Claire.

Peter and Claire have been on the run for years, but ever since Nathan and Sylar teamed up things have been harder. Peter has been trying to protect Claire, and luckily it has worked so far. Two months after they started running, Peter's powers (including the ones from before he lost his powers and then gained them back) came back full blast. He's picked up every ability he's encountered since they started running and even though it's not been much, every one of them has helped.

Peter is glad that he can protect Claire now, like he has always wanted to. She even agrees to it.

"Come on Claire! This way!" Peter grabbed her hand and ran, picking her up as they reached the end of the road, flying into the sky above the buildings. Nathan and Sylar flew up to meet them (no one really knows who he got the flight from). But Peter had other plans as to where they were going.

"Bye, fuckers!" Peter yelled as he concentrated on being on a desert island, somewhere far away from where they are now.

He didn't actually care where they ended up, he just wanted to get Claire somewhere safe. He knew she could heal (so could he), but Sylar knew as well. And Sylar knowing that is very dangerous. He didn't want to risk the possibility of Sylar getting to her neck, the only place that is injured severely, could kill her.

Although Peter had all the abilities Sylar had, he still could not defeat Sylar. As Peter's been gaining abilities, so has Sylar. And Peter could not control some of his abilities, yet.

Thinking about controlling his abilities made him remember exploding above New York all that time ago. The memory still pained him, but having Claire with him made everything easier.

"Thanks, Peter." Claire thanked him, clearing his thoughts. She hopped down from his arms and grinned at him.

"You're welcome, babe." He replied in the teasing, playful manner that he used with only Claire.

When they first started running, they were just friends, the typical uncle-niece relationship. But spending four years together, just the two of them, they became so much closer. They fell in love. At first, they thought it was wrong, and they kept their distance as much as they could even though they were still always together.

But they only had each other. They spent every day and every night together. They never really considered themselves to be family, because they hadn't know each other for so long. From the moment they met, they had been more than family, never less.

Being together for so long has brought them so close they hardly remember what it's like to not be intimate, to be just family. If Nathan knew, he would be furious. Even though he wants them to be imprisoned, Claire is still his daughter and he is very protective of her, especially when she is with Peter.

They both never really cared what Nathan thought, though. Not really, anyway. At least not what he thought about them being together. They are in love, and because of that they will keep running.

**Even if they have to run forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Not Again!" Nathan screamed. He and Sylar were left floating there, like idiots, again. Of course, Peter teleported. Again.

Sylar had tried to use the Haitian's power on them, but apparently it hadn't worked as well as they had hoped. Ever since he had started using empathy to gain people's powers instead of killing them, he's had issues holding them. Yes, he could keep most abilities. But for some reason the Haitian's never stuck. It probably had something to do with the fact that the Haitian still didn't trust Sylar completely. Even since Sylar saved Nathan, no one would trust him fully.

Nathan has trusted Sylar, though. And he continues to trust him, even though he still has some of his old habits. It's been hard for Nathan to convince Sylar that he doesn't need to be evil at all. Sylar still tries to kill people, but having Nathan there convinces him otherwise.  
Ever since Claire and Peter started running away, Nathan and Sylar have been like brothers. When Peter almost killed Nathan that day four years ago, Sylar had been there to save Nathan. Nathan had never forgotten that day. The day Sylar turned good. At least somewhat good.

Sylar saving Nathan came out of nowhere, really. It seemed so random. No one has any idea why he did it, even to this day. People have asked him, but he will not tell why.

Just one of those mysteries of Sylar's brain.

"I thought you had the Haitian's powers! Damn you, Sylar!"

Nathan was furious.

"I thought I did, too! I don't know what happened! He shouldn't have even been able to fly!"

Sylar was just as mad at himself as Nathan was at him, and Nathan could see that. They forgive each other quite soon, though, because they had to get back to work.

Tracking down Claire and Peter again would not be easy.

They search for days, not finding anything. Nathan flies above major cities, Sylar searches cities, getting the history of things. Neither come up with anything. Soon they regroup at Nathan's apartment that he invested in as a private place to be while on this search.

"If we can't find them, they are probably in a different time. We may need to recruit Hiro." Nathan sighed, thinking about how hard this has ended up being. All he really wanted to do was talk to Peter about that day. Yes, the government and Sylar wanted to lock him up, but all he wanted to do was talk. Peter's been dangerous, but Nathan missed his brother and wanted to know why he tried to kill him so long ago.

"Or we can just ask him if I can have his power.." Sylar wanted to find Peter and Claire, but he didn't want to get innocent people involved. That's the whole reason he hadn't attempted to find Hiro in these past years. He didn't want to frighten him or get him involved in something like the hunt for Peter. Sylar had really gotten sensitive about getting innocent people involved in bad things.

"True. Yeah we should probably do that.", Nathan said, not really paying attention to what Sylar had said. He usually didn't think about Peter as a brother anymore, but now that he did he couldn't stop thinking about how he missed the old Peter. He missed the Peter who didn't have to run and didn't try to kill him.

**He missed his kid brother.**

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

Sylar interrupted Nathan's thoughts with these words.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan lied. Sylar was also sensitive about Nathan not listening to him. Ever since their friendship started brewing, Sylar has been kind of clingy. He was so alone for so long and never really had any friends, so he started attaching himself to Nathan as soon as they connected. He would never admit it of course, but he actually kind of loved Nathan in a brotherly/family kind of way. It was the best thing that had happened in his life, and probably what helped him stay good all these years.

"No, you weren't. I know you weren't listening to me. Tell me what I said!" Sylar sassed.

"You said... " Nathan paused, then continued, "I'm sorry, I actually wasn't listening."

"OF COURSE you weren't. Nathan, why don't you ever pay attention to me?", now Sylar was just getting whiny, which Nathan HATED. This was not going to end well. Another argument is not what they needed right now.

"I always listen to you, Sy." Nathan said, using the nickname he only used when he wanted to end the conversation.

"Fine. Whatever you say. I don't want to argue." Sylar agreed to what Nathan had implied.

**Phew. What a relief.**


End file.
